


And They Loved [CANCELLED]

by weeb_the_weeb



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Multi, Romance, War, Yandere, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb
Summary: In Synth City, many vocal synthesizers of all kinds live in relative peace. But suddenly, the utauloid rebel Sukone Tei begin a war against the vocaloids, and love is caught in the middle. Not to mention how the fanloids, the synthvloids, and the cevioloids have to choose sides! Hatred began this war—can love end it?
Relationships: Defoko/Momone Momo, Gumi/Ruby (Vocaloid), IA/Yohioloid, Kagamine Len/Kasane Teto, Kagamine Rin/Hatsune Miku, Mayu/Sukone Tei, ONE/SF-A2 Miki, VFlower/Utatane Piko, Yamine Renri/Sato Sasara, Yowane Haku/Akita Neru/Yukone Ruko, fukase/oliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Eleanor Forte looked out over the city. _Her_ city. The skyline was beautiful this morning, with a sunrise sending shafts of light past the buildings. Eleanor felt the sun warm her face and sighed, content. Her peace was shattered when Haiyi burst onto the balcony. 

> “Eleanor, Eleanor,” she said, panting. Eleanor turned to face the Chinese girl. Haiyi shared an apartment with her sisters, but that didn’t stop her from busting into Eleanor’s place nonstop.
> 
> ”I regret giving Shian the keys,” Eleanor said deliberately.
> 
> “Eleanor, don’t be mad! Something is going on here!”
> 
> ”Something is always going on, Haiyi. That’s life.” Eleanor wasn’t usually this passive-aggressive. Saltiness was Genbu’s thing. 
> 
> “Eleanor, don’t be upset about me coming in! Something bad just happened! Sukone Tei has declared war against the vocaloids!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> ”Have you decided who you’re siding with?” Eleanor asked. The Quadimension sisters each responded differently. Chiyu nodded aggressively. Shian nodded as well, but it was once and small, barely noticeable. Haiyi gave a thumbs-up, while Cangqiong uttered a simple _yes_. ”Well, who is it?”
> 
> ”The vocaloids, of course,” said Shian. “The utauloids have split up, in fact. Some have sided with the vocaloids. They are still just the utauloids. The rebels are the ones fighting the vocaloids. And since the utauloids that I consider friends are siding with the vocaloids, I’ll side with them. Otherwise, we would have gone to the pacifist faction with Sasara, Haku, Oliver, and the other pacifists.” 
> 
> ”That’s a block of text,” said Genbu. It was has standard phrase for when somebody said more than a few sentences. 
> 
> ”Oh, Genbu! Who are you going with?” asked Eleanor. 
> 
> ”The pacifists. I don’t like this war. I’m staying neutral.” 
> 
> ”We live in the same city...” Eleanor mused. “How can a city wage war on itself? As Lincoln said, a house decided upon itself cannot stand, and I don’t want to be here when the city crashes down.” 
> 
> * * *

_Journal-_

_Today has been a confusing day. Tei and her rebels declared war against the vocaloids. Of course, I’m sure she doesn’t mean Len. Ah, Len! He’s just as confused as I am. He’s helped me get through this. I’m still not sure whether to side with the vocaloids, the utau resistance, or the pacifists. I’ll never side with the utauloid rebels! This whole ordeal is horrible. Ruko asked me today, “How are you staying calm?” Of course, she asked me this morning only thirty minutes after I had recovered from a panic attack. Heh. It’s good to laugh. I’ll need to the days to come. You know, I never thought I would be grateful for Fukase’s existence. But he’s the memelord. Today, Leon appointed him general of the armies. Certainly his reality-bending powers will be useful. Oh, Leon was appointed prime minister of the vocaloids, since he’s the first vocaloid and has the most experience. We’ve never needed a prime minister before. I’d like to cry, but I think I’m out of tears. Maybe I will dream a dream of yesterday, when we were happy. Today was Miku’s birthday. Ha! Some birthday. Can you imagine? “Happy birthday! We’re giving you a war to celebrate!” I made sure to make her some negi cake._

_Sayounara, and until we meet again.  
-Kasane Teto_


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sighed. Fukase, scared of losing his boyfriend, had asked Oliver to stay in the apartment all day. He had done so, but was getting cabin-crazy. _I’ll just go to the park. Nothing wrong with that, right?_ Oliver walked out the door, taking slow steps. He dashed back in to get James.

> ”Hey James, I’m going to the park. Wanna come?”
> 
> _Yes, please!_ James said telepathically. Yes, telepathically. James has a telepathic link with Oli. Oliver walked out the door, taking slow steps. It was hot outside. Oliver took off his blue sailor coat and tied it around his waist.
> 
> _Fukase would be drooling if he saw you right now._ Actually, that wasn’t all he said, but we’re going to keep this PG-13.
> 
> ”James!” said Oliver, turning beet red. He was scolding James when he was knocked back. Faintly, dizzily, the British blond realized his ears were ringing. His eyes were shut. What had happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The sidewalk was a mess. A shard of concrete had pierced his left hand. Oliver tried to get up, but he became dizzy and his hand hurt. His whole body ached. Oliver realized the utau rebels had thrown a bomb. He was vaguely surprised. It was only the war’s second day. Puzzling through the idea, Oliver heard Jame’s familiar thoughts.
> 
> _Oli! Oliver, are you okay? Should I go get somebody? What do you need? Are you_ okay?
> 
> ”Go...get...Fukase,” Oliver managed. He hadn’t noticed until now how hard it was to breath. He was bleeding. How long had he been bleeding? How much? There was pounding, he thought. Pounding noises. His heart? And then the pounding grew louder and then Fukase was there. And he was never going to let Oliver go.

* * *

_Journal,_

_Today was a stressful as yesterday. Oliver kun was going on a walk when the sidewalk got bombed. I don’t think the utau rebels were targeting Oli specifically. In fact, I’m not even sure they realized he was there. They bomber the entire sidewalk for about a mile. Oliver got extremely hurt. Luckily he had his bird with him and sent it for help. I moved from my old apartment_ _. It’s too close to Tei. I’m staying with the Kagamines now. Len kun was so nice. He watched Oliver kun at the hospital whenever Fukase kun had to eat or go to the bathroom. He did his best to help Momo chan and Defoko chan with taking care of him. Len is so caring. Him and Oli apparently have a cousin relationship. I felt really bad about Oliver. I might join the vocaloid side, but I really just want to stay out of all this drama. Maybe the pacifists then? Man. This is confusing. Honestly, I really dislike Fukase, but I can’t help but respect and admire his love for Oliver. Hime was really good and helpful too. I like Hime chan a lot, they’re awesome. Well, today was really stressful. I was really worried about poor Oliver._

_Sayōnara and jāne!_

_K Teto_


	3. Chapter 3

At the moment, all that Yowane Haku wanted to do was drink her sorrows away. But of course, her stupid girlfriends wouldn’t let her.

> “Haku, I refuse to let you have _any_ sake! Neru and I both want you to be healthy and sane, and you know how your mental state gets when you drink,” Ruko said. 
> 
> ”At least I’d forget this stupid war!” Haku shot back. Neru groaned and looked up from her phone.
> 
> ”Listen, Haku, I just got a text that Meiko is going sober until the war is over. I want you to do the same,” she said in that sensible voice of hers. All girlfriends stopped fighting for a moment and focused on each others lips. 
> 
> ”Please, Haku? Promise? For me?” Ruko’s voice slipped into her male bank halfway through her first sentence, something that always happened when she got nervous. Haku sighed and pulled her girlfriends in for a hug.
> 
> “Fine,” said Haku. “But only if you kiss me.“ Ruko grinned and pulled Haku’s face towards hers.   
>   
> “Now that’s a promise I can keep,” said Ruko before kissing Haku. Not to be outdone, Neru wrapped her arms around both girls and pecked each on the cheek. Wriggling free, Ruko grabbed a pillow from the couch while Haku aggressively frenched Neru. Ruko whacked both girls on the head with her pillow. Neru broke off the kiss and grabbed a second pillow from the couch. She hit Ruko with it. Ruko smacked Neru back. Haku picked up a blanket and covered Ruko and Neru with it. The three descended into a pile of giggles. Haku grinned. At least the war wouldn’t take her girlfriends away. Or...would it? The smile slipped off her face quicker than Len protested that he was not, in fact, gay at the memory of the bombing the previous day. Oliver was still in the hospital, and both Momo and Defoko were working around the clock to make sure he was okay.   
>   
> “What’s wrong, Sake Girl?” asked Neru. Haku sighed.
> 
> ”Remember the bombing yesterday? I don’t...I don’t want you to get hurt. Either of you.” Ruko’s grin disappeared too, and Neru’s giggles stopped immediately. 
> 
> ”Neither do I...” said Ruko. Neru perked up.
> 
> “But...but we’ll stay safe! There’s plenty of precautions we can take! We’ll be fine! I doubt they’ll try a bombing again, anyway,” said the blondie with false confidence. 
> 
> ”Yeah,” said Ruko with zero enthusiasm, “We’ll be fine.”
> 
> ”Yeah,” added Haku.
> 
> ”Yeah.”
> 
> ”Yeah.” Then Neru whacked Ruko’s breasts with a pillow, and the fight began anew. At least this fight wasn’t a dangerous one.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Journal-_
> 
> _Guess what? Today Len made me bread! He burnt it, and didn’t let it rise, but that’s not the point! He made bread! For me! Ahhhh, I love him. But does he like me back? Well, there’s a war going on, can’t think of that right now. Speaking of the war, today Sonika defected to the rebel’s side. I can’t believe her. I can’t believe she harbored that much resentment against us. The vocaloids, I mean. Funny how I’m already fitting in so well. Mayu offered to be a double agent, since she’s one of Tei’s friends and so Tei might believe her. Leon said okay, and so Mayu pretended to switch sides. I really wonder who she’s actually gathering intel on. After all, she’s Tei’s friend. What else happened today? Umm, Meiko went off drinking. Oliver’s improving, but everybody at the hospital is working hard to make sure he’s okay. There’s a council now. Miriam, Leon, Lola, Kaito, and Meiko make up the senior part of the council. Una, SeeU, Lapis, Avanna, and Ling make up the junior council. Right now they’re discussing whether to start food rationing or not. I’m not sure it’s necessary just yet, but we should try and be less wasteful and more mindful of resources. That’s my two cents. They didn’t let any utauloids on the council, especially vipperloids. I guess that makes sense. But still. I’m tired. I just started my period, and I’ve been cramping all day. Nooooot fun. Especially with this stupid, stupid, STUPID WAR! I’M SO TIRED OF IT! I think I need to take some ibuprofen and go to bed._
> 
> _Jāne, if there is a later._
> 
> _Teto_


	4. Chapter 4

Bruno was in a horrible mood. His wife, Clara, couldn’t cheer him up. His best friend, Maika, couldn’t cheer him up. Nobody could be cheered up that day, because there had been a bombing during the night and at least five people were in critical condition. Even going on a walk, he was grumpy with eyes turned to his shoes. When he happened to look up, he saw a lime-haired girl doing something near the bushes. It could have been Gumi. But it could have been Sonika. Then the figure stood up, and it was Sonika. She stared at him, seeming almost regretful. Then she threw a bomb at him, and everything went black.

> ”You’re okay,” said Clara. Her face was tear stained, but she was smiling. “You’re okay!” Bruno tried to talk, but it was as if his mouth was filled with cotton.
> 
> ”You’re okay,” whispered Maika. “I can’t believe it.” Bruno forced his lips to move, forced himself to speak. 
> 
> ”Yeah,” he said. “I’m okay.”
> 
> ”I’m so glad!” whispered Clara, kissing him gently. “The bomb didn’t land too close to you, so it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but still, I was so scared! How are you? No—don’t talk, point to it om the pain scale.” Bruno looked at it and jabbed his finger at the 7 mark. 
> 
> “That’s good,” said Maika. She reached over and hugged him—gently. ”You’ve got a broken rib,” she added.
> 
> ”Yeah,” said Clara. “That’s about the worst of it. But the police want to know what you saw. You don’t have to talk to them now. You can talk to them later.”
> 
> ”How long have I been asleep?”
> 
> ”A few hours.”
> 
> ”Really?”
> 
> ”Yeah,” said Clara. “You’re lucky that Tianyi is an angel and Lapis is a fairy. They’ve been healing. By the way, Moke, Ryuto, Longya, Avanna, and Defoko all are doing a lot better.” 
> 
> ”Good,” said Bruno. It felt good to talk, and good that the bombing victims were getting better, so he repeated it. “Good.”
> 
> ”Yeah,” said Maika. 
> 
> ”Maika, you’ve been quiet,” remarked Bruno. He tried to sit up but lay back down immediately.
> 
> ”I think she’s just worried about Yanhe’s reaction,” said Clara.
> 
> ”To what?” Bruno slurred.
> 
> ”Nothing!” said Maika, blushing beet red. 
> 
> ”Her love letter!” Clara laughed. “Maika sent Yanhe a love letter!”
> 
> ”Oh, that’s great. I’m glad that you owned up to your feelings,” said Bruno. He slumped down, tired from the long sentence. Maika grinned, just a bit.

_Journal,_

_Today was really rough. Last night there was a mass bombing. Yuezheng Longya, Zhiyu Moke, Avanna, Ryuto, and Defoko all got hurt and were critical. Thank goodness that theair condition has improved. Lapis and Tianyi are both magic, and have been doing their best to heal people. Oliver is out of the hospital thanks to him. Len says that he heard from Miku that Fukase and Oliver kissed as soon as Oli made it out. I wouldn’t blame them. Bruno got hospitalized today, but luckily he wasn’t hurt too badly and is due to leave tomorrow. He got questioned by the police and apparently Sonika was planting bombs and threw one straight toward him. I can’t believe her. I feel so betrayed. I bet that Bruno, Maika, and Clara feel the same. I hear they were really close. Len has been a dear today. I told him that I’m in my period and he brought me flowers and chocolate, bought me bread, and cuddled with me while we watched anime. I wonder...No, no wondering, we don’t have time to waste wondering if your crush likes you back. But, I already am wasting time by laying in bed all day, so I’ll wonder all night if Len likes me back. I mean, the cramps are gonna keep me up anyway, so why not torture myself by dangling that question in the air? Man. I’m poetic. I wonder if all loids are poetic in their journals. Maybe it’s because we’re so attuned to the power of words. Or maybe it’s just me, being weird as usual._

_Jāne!_

_K. Teto_


	5. Chapter 5

Azuki was in a horrible mood. Ever since the war broke out, she had been downcast and sad. And now she was laying on the couch. Matcha sat next to her.

> ”Hey, you wanna marathon Disney movies?”
> 
> ”Fine,”
> 
> ”Sleeping Beauty, maybe?”
> 
> ”Fine,”
> 
> ”Tickle you?”
> 
> ”Fine—wait, no!” But Matcha had already started tickling Azuki’s belly. Azuki laughed, and Matcha’s spirits soared, but Azuki’s smile disappeared all too soon. Matcha sighed and grabbed the remote. She navigated to Disney+ and turned on the movie. Azuki leaned her head on Matcha’s shoulder and sighed. Matcha smiled and took Azuki’s red hair out of its usual bun. She began to braid it, humming as she did. Azuki looked up at her and grinned. Matcha pulled Azuki even closer, and her head fell onto Matcha’s chest. Azuki began to giggle.
> 
> ”What?”
> 
> ”I can feel your boob,” Azuki replied. Both girls exploded into hysteric giggles for at least ten minutes. Finally they calmed down, and Matcha stroked Azuki’s hair. They grinned at each other. 
> 
> ”I love you, Matcha,” murmured Azuki. Matcha continued stroking and smiled. Azuki’s breathing slowed. Matcha felt her heart beat and settled down to sleep.

* * *

_Journal,_

_I’m so tired of all of this. This war is so exhausting. The Council is debating how to fight back. All the bombing victims are better now. Kikyuune Aiko came over. She said she’d been thinking that maybe we should bomb the rebels. But I don’t want anyone else to suffer like us. I’m so confused, and so tired. I dreamed that Len kissed me. I dreamed that he loved me. Of course, neither are true. I’m sure of it._

_Jāne!_

_Teto_


	6. Chapter 6

Mayu?” said Tei. “Can you come her for a sec?”

”Mm-hm?” replied Mayu, looking up from a digital map that Teiru had been showing her of where they were planning to plant bombs. It would be crucial information for the VOCALOIDs. “What’s up, Sukone-san?”

”I told you, just call me Tei.” Mayu apologized. “Come walk with me.” Mayu blushed. Tei didn’t know—nobody knew— but Mayu had a crush in the infamous yandere. Of course, Tei was too obsessed with Len to even notice, even when Mayu made it blatantly obvious. Tei led Mayu out to the garden.

”What is it, Suko—Tei-chan?” 

“I’ve decided I can give you full trust. There are two people who know my ultimate plan to win. Me, and Teiru.” Mayu could barely contain her excitement. This might be crucial to her side! And maybe...Tei thought of her...

”What is it, Tei-chan?”

”I’m going to deactivate all the synths that aren’t on my side...” her tone turned joyful. “Except for Len-kun, of course!” Mayu drew in a deep breath. 

”But how?”

”Well, if you’re thinking of it in terms of individual deactivation it’s impossible,” Tei said. “But Teiru figured out that there’s a central port in the center of the city that can do it all at once.”

”What? Even Leon doesn’t know about that,” said Mayu. Tei laughed and ruffled her hair.

”Can’t have you knowing all our secrets, little one!” Mayu blushed and crossed her arms. She was so tired of Tei treating her like a lesser being, even when she brought her “crucial” information! Mayu had even considered switching sides for her.

”I’m only four years younger than you, Tei!” Tei crossed her arms.

”But I’m obviously better than you! You’re a vocaloid, after all.” Tei softened after seeing the hurt look on Mayu’s face. “The second-best, after Len-kun,” she admitted. “But the point is—ugh! I don’t know what the point is! You’re excused. Go back and look at that map with my brother.” Mayu looked at Tei and nodded, but she didn’t move. Mayu impulsively grabbed Tei’s face and kissed her. Then she ran back to Teiru.

”I sure hope there’s a lost one’s weeping cover using me,” said Mayu as she stomped into the council’s room, “because I’m certainly in the mood to throw some desks.” 

“Don’t worry,” replied Miriam, who was in charge of keeping records. “You have one. What’s the issue?”

”Tei told me her master plan,” said Mayu. The entire council gasped.

”You did?” asked Kaito in disbelief.

”Tell us!” demanded Meiko. Mayu sighed.

”Tei and Teiru found a central port in the city,” she said, “and they’re going to use it to deactivate everyone not on her side.”

  
_Journal_

_The council says they’ve found out Tei’s master plan. They’re also keeping it secret...especially from vipperloids like me. But I’m at risk! I deserve to know what’s going on! Len was away all day today. I’m not sure what he was doing, but he was being secretive. Could Tei have messed with his programming and switched him to a Tei-lover on her side? But then why would she be waging the war? Ooh, if she messed his code I’ll be furious. Nobody should alter the essential being of somebody, a person’s very soul! But whatever. Hormones and all. I’m probably overthinking this. I’m starting to relate to Rolling Girl. My life is just a downward spiral. But why do I care? I shouldn’t care. Whatever.  
_

_Sayounara_

_Teto_


	7. CANCELLED

Unless you want me to continue this fic, I’m cancelling it. It’s going nowhere and I can’t do anything with it. Sorry.


End file.
